Kimi Ni todoke
by Korosai Kojito
Summary: Hinata gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun yang menemukan cinta kepada Sasuke, begitupun Sasuke. Hiashi sangat keras kepada Hinata, selalu berlaku keras, tapi Hinata hanya membalas senyuma. Kisah ini menceritakan tentang ayah dan anak begitu juga cinta. K -T


_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto/ story by ME/ in 2012/_

**Kimi Ni Todoke**

Kicauan burung menerobos jendela kamar Hinata,mentari menyambutnya dengan sinar hangat. Hinata hendak bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, menghapus air yang telah kering di mata lavendernya. Setelah bangun tidur, Hinata pun menuju kamar mandi, seterusnya makan dan berangkat ke TK Konoha. Hinata berusia 6 tahun, walau sudah lama ia sekolah, tapi belum juga mendapatkan teman. Sakura dan Ino membagi yang membagi kelompok, Naruto dan para laki-laki di konoha, sedangkan Hinata tidak termasuk dalam kelompok meraka karena malu-malu tuk bersosiallisasi.

Menyisir rambutnya yang ungu ke hitam-hitaman, sangat lembut nan indah warna itu di mata. Kepribadiannya Hinata lembut, pemalu dan baik hati, ia tidak suka kekerasan, jika melihat seekor burung atau binatang lain yang terluka kecil, ia pasti menolong.

Setelah memakan -makanan, Hinata berangkat ke sekolah. Jarak antak sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga tak usah repot-repot diantar.

Jalan … Jalan…. Jalan… Dan jalan, hingga sampai di sekolah, langsung menuju kelas mempersiapkan mata pelajaran seni.

Seseorang laki-laki duduk di samping bangku Hinata, laki-laki itu terlihat polos dan ceria. Laki-laki itu banyak sekali penggemarnya, karena wajahnya yang tampan, sejak itu lah para gadis membentuk grup. Yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata mengacuhkan laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya, mau bicara tapi nggak tau apa yang mau di bicarakan olehnya, padahal ini kesempatan emas Hinata untuk mendapatkan teman bicara, ya walaupun laki-laki tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar mendapatkan teman. Sebuah kebetulan, pensilnya ketinggalan di rumah dan cara satu-satunya meminjam sama laki-laki kecil tersebut.

"Uumn a-ano, Sas-suke-kun? Boleh aku pinjam pensilmu?" tanya Hinata. Ragu-ragu ia bertanya, takut Sasuke tidak meminjamkan pensilnya kepada Hinata, membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Hal sekecil itu dapat membuat Hinata minder.

"Boleh! Nih pensilnya," Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah pencil biru, "jangan sampai hilang!" dengan ekspresi senyum tipis di mulut Sasuke.

"Makasih Sasuke!" senyum senang yang tak bisa dikeluarkan leluasa oleh Hinata.

'Aku baru saja berbicara, aku baru saja bicara sama seseorang. Senangnya!' batin Hinata.

.

.

Selesai perlajaran

Niat mengembalikan pensil milik Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menghilang bersama temannya, main bola di lapangan. Niat untuk mengembalikan menjadi tertunda, karena takut yang di pikiran Hinata, takut para teman Sasuke terganggu kehadirannya di sana.

Hinata meninggal pergi, berpikir masih ada hari esok untuk mengembalikan pensil milik Sasuke. Pergi pulang membawa benda orang lain, apalagi benda milik bocah laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata menghela napas sangat panjang.

Setiap anak Kecil terdapat seseorang dicintai, yang muncul kepadanya tiba-tiba dalam berbagai musim kehidupan dan merubah kesunyiannya menjadi saat-saat yang berbahagia, serta mengisi keheningan malamnya dengan alunan merdu suara musik.

Tapi Hinata tertutup, ia belum terpikir seseorang yang akan ada di hatinya. Hinata terpikat hatinya dan terdorong dalam pencarian, renungan untuk memahami makna alam dan teka-teki cinta. Namun apalah daya, ia hanya seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun, belum umurnya tuk beranjak ke masalah cinta.

Musim semi dimanapun memang selalu cantik, tapi musim semi di Pi zhu, pohon sakura yang paling indah, pohon itu ber-roh, makanya Hinata memberinama Pi zhu, diambil dari bahasa mandarin. Ia adalah roh yang menjelajahi seluruh bumi, terpaku melayang-layang. Ia tempat dimana Hinata melepas rasa takut dan juga tempat bermain favorit.

Saat Hinata melewati pohon itu, dia mampir sekedar menyapa pohon itu, "Pi zhu! Apa kabar denganmu? Kelihatanya kamu haus? Aku masih punya air mineral sisaku, ini buat kamu."Hinata membuka tutup botolnya kemudian ia menyirami pohon itu.

"Hisap lah, enakkan? Heheheh!" Hinata sangat puas memberi minuman kepada teman sejatinya, yang selalu ada. Walaupun sebuah pohon, Hinata bisa terhibur olehnya, dengan masalah kecil, jika pohon tersebut menjawab iya, maka daun pohon tersebut bergoyang.

"Pi zhu, aku pulang dulu ya! Dada!" Hinata harus berpisah karena sudah sore, takut di marahin oleh Hiashi alias ayah kandungnya. Ranting pohon sakura tersebut bergerak sendiri, seakan ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada Hinata.

.

.

Rumah Hinata

"Aku pulang!" tegur Hinata dari depan pintu, dia duduk di lantai melepas sepatu mungilnya dan melepas lelah. Serentak ia berdiri, tak disangka ayahnya ada di belakang dengan raut muka marah.

"Kemana saja kau Hinata!" bentak Hiashi pada Hinata.

"Ayah, saya tadi bermain di taman pohon Sakura." jawab Hinata, yang ketakutan terhadap ayahnya. Berusaha menahan air mata karena sikap Hiashi yang terlalu keras.

"Kau membuat ayahmu ini gelisah. Keruangan ayah sekarang juga!" Hinata sejak umur 6 tahun sudah di ajari tata tertib Clan Hyuuga. Hiashi terlalu meperlakukan Hinata dengan keras, bertujuan agar kelak Hinata tidak mudah ditindas. Sesampai ruangan, Hiashi duduk di kursi bantal dan menyuruh Hinata berdiri dan melipat celananya sampai lutut. Hiashi mengibaskan sebuah tongakat berukuran 80 cm, ke kaki mungil Hinata.

Hiashi mencambuk kaki putih milik Hinata berulangkali, hingga kulit kaki Hinata terkelupas menampakan daging dan darah merah mengaril pelan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kau tau, seorang Hyuuga tidak boleh terlambat pulang, hal buruk seperti penculikan bisa terjadi kepadamu!"

SPEPLAK!~ suara cambukan.

"Emn I hisk hisk iya hisk… Maaf ayah!"

"Penculik akan menyandarmu, bila mereka tau kau adalah ahli waris Hyuuga!"

SPEPLAK!~

"Hisk baik ayah, saya tidak akan mengulangi lagi, hisk hisk!"

"Sekarang pergi mandi dan belajar!" perintah Hiashi, dia melakukan itu demi kebaikan anaknya, di Jepang, cara memberi pelajaran kepada anaknya adalah dengan cara mencambuk. Itu tidak di hitung kekerasan.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hiashi, Hinata membuka matanya yang terpejam selama dicambuk. Dan di bawah bibirnya terlihat bekas gigi seri, yang menahan kesakita. Dengan melangkah pelan, takut kakinya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Sesampai dikamar Hinata, Hinata mengambil obat di rak lemari P3K. Cream itu di olesin ke luka bekas cambuk, pada kakinya. Perih sekali rasanya, hingga tidak bisa berteriak. Malam itu menjadi malam yang melingkupi bumi, ketika Hinata terluka. Hinata mencobanya untuk tidur.

"Hisk Ayah, hisk~"

.

.

.

Halaman TK Konoha

Setiap kali Hinata menapakan kesehariannya di sekolah maupun lingkunan umum, ia menyembunyikan rasa sakit dengan tidak mengekspresikan. Setiap memandang ke langit yang biru, Hinata merasakan hatinya terhibur. Musim semi, menderita tanpa mengetahui sebab penderitaanya.

Mata tiba-tiba teralih kepada Sasuke, yang sibuk bermain di lapangan. Ini membuatnya teringat akan sebuah alat tulis yang belum dikembalikan.

'Pensil!' batin Hinata.

Ia memegang pensil tersebut untuk di kembalikan kepada Sasuke. Hinata berusaha memberanikan diri mengembalikan pensil tersebut, dan mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke lagi. Perlahan, ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa Sasuke, mendahului Hinata yang akan berbicara. Hinata terpanah mendengar kata-katanya dan mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri, seperti seekor burung yang dibimbing oleh nalurinya, menuju sarang sebelum badai datang menyerang.

"…." memerah sudah muka milik Hyuuga-kecil-ini.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mengusap kosong wajah Hinata.

"Ano, Sasuke ini pesilmu. Makasih Sasuke!" polos Hinata, ia kemudian menyerahkan pensil tersebut ke Sasuke.

"Hinata, pensil itu ambilah."

"Eh? Tapikan."

"Ambilah Hinata, anggap saja pensil ini hadiahku." senyum khas anak kecil keluar dari wajah Sasuke.

"M-makasih Sasuke-kun!"

"…." Sasuke mulai salah tingkah melihat wajah imut milik Hinata.

"YO! SASUKE, AYO MAIN BOLA!" teriak salah satu teman laki-laki Sasuke.

"YA!" balas Sasuke ke temanya, " Hinata, aku main dulu ya? Da!"

"Da!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan mata setengah tertutup, lalu berkata, "Sasuke ternyata anak yang baik."sunyi melingkupi seluruh ruangan, dia dapat menyasikan ada warna pelangi yang berada di raut muka Sasuke.

.

.

Di taman pohon Sakura.

"Pu zhi, lihat aku punya pensil bagus. Pensil ini pemberian Sasuke, heheheh….. ." seolah Hinata dan pohon Sakura sedang bercanda gurau, "Pu zhi aku pulang langsung ya? Aku habis di marahin sama ayahku. Dah!" melambaikan tangan sambil berlari menjauh dari pohon sakura.

.

.

.

Di sekolahan

Hinata menatap dan mengamati wajah anak kecil yang sebayanya. Wajah yang beberapa hari ini cemberut, seperti burung melihat mangsanya direbut. Wajah seperti daun bunga bangku tertutup saat malam hari, di tinggalkan musim gugur.

Beberapa wajah menatap Hinata penuh kebencian, rasa akan cemburu terharhadap sesuatu. Mereka tidak lain si kecil Sakura, Ino dan fans Sasuke yang lain. Tangan kecil milik Sakura mulai menjambak kasar rambut pendek Hinata. Ini membuat Hinata menangis karena kesakitan.

"Hinata, kamu jelek, kamu nggak boleh mencuri pensil Sasuke!" bentak Sakura marah kepada Hinata, yang mencuri pensil Sasuke.

"Hiks hikss, aku diberi sama Sasuke, hisk!" tungkas Hinata.

"Bohong! Kamu bohong! Sasuke nggak suka sama anak kecil jelek sepertimu, mana mungkin dia ngasih pensil kesayangannya ke kamu!" lawan Ino.

"Hiks hiks hiks, sumpah!" ujar Hinata. Kemudian tangan Sakura beralih mengambil barang pemberian Sasuke. Sakura mencoba merampas pensil tersebut .

"Berikan padaku! Ini jadi milikku!" Sakura menarik kencang pensil Sasuke yang berada di gegaman Hinata. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang guru dari belakang yang memisahkan meraka berdua.

"Sakura hentikan, perbuatanmu tidak baik!" bentak halus Kurenai.

"Habis, Hinata mencuri pensil Sasuke, Bu." tuduh Sakura.

"Hinata, lebih baik kamu kembalikan pensil itu." saran Kurenai. Hinata hanya terdiam, tidak ada seseorang yang mempercayainya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo anak-anak kita kembali kekelas."

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

Setelah kejadian tadi, Hinata berada di depan gerbang , bermaksud menggembalikan pensil milik Sasuke. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Sasuke pun keluar dengan teman-temannya. Mata Hinata sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia menghadang Sasuke berjalan. Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, _kenapa Hinata terlihat seperti habis menangis?_

Teman-teman yang bersama Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya dengan Hinata, karena jemputan mereka sudah datang. Dari tadi Hinata terdiam, menatap tanah. Hinata meraih benda yang di dalam kantung tasnya, mengambil pensil milik Sasuke. Hinata membungkukan badannya sambil mencodongkan pensil kearah Sasuke. Sasuke kini semakin bingung kenapa pensilnya dikembalikan?

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, bingung dengan perilaku Hinata.

"Maaf, Sasuke!" ucap Hinata dalam keadaan melihat tanah, "Pensil ini aku kembalikan." lanjutnya. Lalu ia menyerahkan pensil itu ke tangan Sasuke. Tanpa kata-kata Hinata berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tanpa sengaja Hinata menangis, air membasahi pipi merahnya, ia berlari terus berlari hingga ia tersandung batu di jalan, terjatuh sudah badan Hinata.

Melihat Hinata terjatuh, Sasuke lekas menghampiri Hinata. Mengulurkan bantuan, namun Hinata bersikeras berdiri sendiri.

'_Hinata?'_

_._

_._

Kediaman Hyuuga

Hinata menghadapi masalah lagi di rumahnya. Ternyata Kurenai melaporkan apa yang dilakukan Hinata sewaktu di sekolah. Kali ini pelayan menghantarkannya ke ruangan Hiashi. Wajah Hiashi terlihat jelas sangat marah dan malu, kenapa seorang bangsawan tidak bisa menjaga etik, tidak bisa menjaga tingkah laku dan selalu saja membuat onar. Apalagi Hinata bermasalah dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Anak pemilik perusahaan, rekan kerja Hiashi. Kemarahan Hiashi sudah di puncaknya, mana mungkin bisa reda.

Hinata sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Ia menerima cambukan lagi dari ayah kandungnya. Hinata berbeda dengan anak kecil lain. Anak kecil lain pasti menganggap hukuman adalah sebuah perlakuan keji yang di lakukan orang tua tanpa pikir perasaan dan tidak memakhlumi sebagai anak kecil. Tapi Hinata menganggap ini sebagai pelajaran untuknya, pelajaran penting yang berguna kelak ia besar nanti. Lebih sedihnya, Hinata menganggap semua hukuman yang Hiashi berikan adalah kasih sayang semata. Hukuman hanya diingat saat hukuman terjadi, bila usai, Hinata melupakan memori buruk tersebut.

Tak pernah terpikir di benah Hinata, kalau ia membenci ayahnya, sebaliknya, Hinata sangat mencintai Hiashi. Seusai mendapatkan hukuman, Hinata dihantarkan oleh pelayan kekamarnya. Sampai dikamar, kaki Hinata dikompres dengan air hangat oleh pelayan tersebut. Pelayan tersebut merasa sedih menyasikan nonanya yang masih kecil menderita.

"Nona, tolong jangan berbuat salah terus menerus. Bibi sedih, melihat nona di hukum cambuk tuan. Lihat kakimu, banyak sekali bekas-bekas cambukan." ujarnya sambil mengompres kaki mungil milik Hinata.

"Bibi tidak usah cemas, karena aku tidak akan berbuat kesalahan lagi, aku berjanji tidak membuat ayah marah lagi." senyum manis Hinata. Sang pelayan itu terkejut kepada sikap Hinata , setegar itukah anak umur 6 tahun. Perasaan lega menghapus semua kekhawatirannya.

"Nona?" ujarnya tersanjung.

"Bibi, bagaimana kabar Hanabi? Sudah lama aku tidak menjenguknya, boleh aku kekamar Hanabi, aku tiba-tiba kangen sama Hanabi."

"Nona Hanabi baru saja tidur, jangan kesana, nanti nona kecil bisa terbangun," Hanabi adalah adik Hinata, yang beberapa bulan pulang dari rumah sakit. Jarak usia antar Hinata dan Hanabi sekitar 3 tahun.

"O, baiklah. Eh, bibi aku punya temen, loh," ujarnya menampakkan ekspresi imut.

"Benarkah, wah sangat melegakan, nona kecilku punya teman. Siapa namanya, nona?" senyum si bibi.

"Pu Zhi, aku sudah berteman sama dia, sejak aku pertama kali masuk taman kanak-kanak. Dia sebuah pohon sakura tua di taman Konoha. Bibi mau kesana menemaniku? Nanti kita main-main disana, pasti sangat menyenangkan!" ujar Hinata riang. Pelayan tersebut hampir menitikan mata, kasihan karena nonanya berteman dengan sebuah pohon bukan seorang manusia. Si bibi berusaha menutupi kesedihanya dengan senyuman.

"Pasti, pasti bibi akan menemani nona kesana!" ujarnya seiring senyuman ceria.

..

.

Jalan gang Uchiha.

Sasuke yang baru pulang sekolah merasa agak aneh dengan apa yang disekeliling kediaman Uchiha, mendadak gelap dan nampak sangat sepi. Ia melangkah perlahan dengan perasaan takut. Ia pun di kejutkan kakek dan neneknya, mereka tergeletak ditanah dengan berlumuran darah serta goresan pisau di perut. Sasuke memastikan apa mereka benar-benar kakeknya, ia mempalingkan badan kakeknya. Tak kuasa menahan emosi, ia melihat darah mengalir dari tubuh Kakek dan neneknya. Ia mundur perlahan-lahan, badan Sasuke terasa kehilangan kesimbangan. Ia berlari masuk kedalam rumah, berteriak mencari kakak, ayah dan ibunya. Berlari melewati mayat anggota clan Uchiha lainya, berserakan dimana-mana.

Tangisannya pun terus semakin deras. Lalu ia berlari kekamar ibu dan ayahnya. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya, ia mendengar ada suara kakaknya. Ia membuka pintu degan hati-hati. Terlihat keadaan orang tuanya terikat, sedangkan kakaknya menggegam pedang samura berlumur darah segar. Ibu Sasuke berteriak menyuruh Sasuke agar cepat lari dari tempat ini, sebelum Itachi membunuhnya juga.

Tak tahan akan perlawanan Ibunya, Ithaci menebas pedang samurai tersebut kearah ibu dan ayahnya, sebelum Sasuke pergi melarikan diri. Sasuke berteriak, "IBUUU!" dalam kondisi terkejut-berat, ia berusaha keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Berlari sekuat tenaga, dalam peristiwa kelam yang tidak akan terlupakan, hingga akhir hayat. Tak percaya, seolah-olah ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan akan segera terbangun, dimana matahari menerobos jendela, disambut angin sepoy.

_**~Bersambung…~**_


End file.
